


chess;

by JustARandomFan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Gif Inspired, M/M, Pre-Relationship, random markhei thoughts at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomFan/pseuds/JustARandomFan
Summary: Mark believed his place on the board until Wong Yukhei waltzed into his world.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	chess;

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by a GIF I randomly saw on twitter. (found at the end!)

Mark Lee isn't a stranger to high-end charity functions. His entire life is built around the luxuries of fame and glamour and greed, after all—with all the fake smiles and light touches in the world to match the selfish intentions of the privileged few.

"Mark Lee!" A middle-aged man in a fitted, pinstripe suit approaches him, shaking his hand. "I heard about the new venture. Energy, is it? Your old man seems like he wants to take over everything in this country."

He laughs, of course. But the sound feels empty.

It is a game of chess, and Mark understands his place on the board. He is a pawn (_'But you will be King one day,'_ a phrase they ingrained in his head) and he walks and talks only in a calculated manner, just as the rest of the pieces do. He moves forward when asked, grabbing all opportunities along the way, mapping the obstacles and overcoming them.

There were rules to be followed. Etiquette. Their world gravitates and spins around tradition—it was what lead them to the top of the ladder and it is what keeps them there.

The pinnacle of power and wealth.

And yet Mark is very, very lonely.

Wong Yukhei walks not in measured steps. His laugh is infectious and his eyes twinkle with mirth.

(_'He's new money. Technology sector, I think.'_ Jaehyun told Mark just as Yukhei walked in the function hall. _'I'm not sure if aunt would be happy associating with them, though.'_)

But Mark is intrigued.

Yukhei is everything they taught him not to be: he gives everything through his smiles—his eyes mirroring his emotions; he walks with a particular _strength—_like he didn't need to impress anyone—so unlike the proper elegance Mark's seen all his life; and he doesn't conform to their black, Armani suit standard.

Yukhei is not a pawn. He isn't a wooden figure in their archaic game of chess.

Mark feels himself unconsciously moving towards him.

"They're very nice kids." Yukhei glances sideways at the sound of Mark's voice. "The kids in the picture, I mean. I met them once on a trip to their hometown."

"It's tough, what they're going through."

Mark nods. "Are you supporting them?"

"Yeah," Yukhei sighs, putting one of his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket. "I understand what they're going through."

"I wasn't exactly born into this world. Not like you guys." He continues when Mark doesn't speak. "But rumors travel fast around here so I think maybe you knew that already."

Yukhei grins at him. There was no malice in his tone and Mark couldn't help but feel lighter.

"Mark Lee, right?" Yukhei faces him fully, eyeing the two glasses of champagne he was holding. "I would shake your hand if I could. Tough day?"

Mark shrugs and hands him a glass. "This is for you. Think of it as a welcoming gift. You're going to need as much of that to survive around here."

Yukhei laughs. Mark feels something weird fluttering in his chest.

"Wong Yukhei. Lucas. Nice making your acquaintance, Mr. Lee."

Their hands touch.

"Just Mark."

Mark smiles. Unmeasured; without calculation of consequences and rules.

"Alright," Lucas smirks back. "Pleasure meeting you, Mark."

"Pleasure is all mine."


End file.
